


Through the music

by mirambella



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dancing, Gay Bar, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/pseuds/mirambella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Su lealtad a Derek y la sospecha de peligro le ha llevado a vigilar de incógnito a Danny, e incluso seguirle en sus momentos de "ocio" con todo lo que eso supone.</p><p>"-	Bueno, pues ya que parece que tienes que hacerlo y que prácticamente todos aquí quieren colar la mano en tus pantalones -¿Se ha ruborizado un poco?-. ¿Por qué no pasamos un buen rato y bailas conmigo?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the music

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si Danny está muy IC porque sólo lo he visto calmando a Jackson, pero en mi cabeza es así. Lo he escrito rápido porque se me iba de las manos sorry.
> 
> Escrito para el kink meme de esteenwolf. Pasaros por allí!!

               Todo empezó con una sospecha. Danny era una de las pocas personas que conocía su secreto, pero no participaba en las batallas entre la manada de alfas y la de Derek más la mitad de su clase de último curso. Jackson se había sincerado con él antes de marcharse y McCall había confirmado su historia, pero Danny no vivía con el miedo y las pesadillas, porque el propio Scott había insistido en dejarlo fuera del juego. Derek sabía que Danny era fuerte y que aceptaría el mordisco, y no quería que lo utilizaran en su contra, de modo que era mejor tenerlo en su lado, pero convenientemente en la sombra.

             Su líder lo sabía y tenía dos buenos espías en el instituto para confirmarlo. Pese a que el deportista parecía llevar una vida normal, a veces intercambiaba miradas cómplices con Scott, o se acercaba a Stiles en el pasillo para entablar una conversación casi secreta.

             Derek acabó enterándose de los planes de los alfas, aunque fuera sólo por encima y el nombre de Danny apareció en la ecuación. Hale podía ser muy cerrado con algunas cosas, pero mantenía su intuición de lobo en todo momento y algo le decía que lo que planeaban no era simplemente secuestrarlo y torturarlo para obtener algo a cambio.

 

\------------

 

             Y esa es la razón por la que Isaac se ha pasado una semana siguiendo a Danny, espiándole como un maldito psicópata. A veces oculto entre la muchedumbre del instituto, otras en la soledad de su habitación cuando él está durmiendo. Odia pertenecer a Derek y odia creer que su alfa ha sido su salvador, o que no puede negarle nada. Odia que el aburrimiento que sentía al principio se haya convertido en una extraña sensación de paz. Danny es elegante, preciso y carismático, aunque su cuerpo de deportista y su mirada irónica quieran esconder su verdadero interior. Isaac descubre que sus latidos son regulares, que no se altera con las malas noticias y que piensa en sus amigos más de lo que quiere reconocer.

             Y es extraño, pero estar cerca de Danny hace que Isaac se sienta un poco más humano. Tranquiliza a su lobo y altera sus hormonas de una forma tan sencilla que se ha convertido en un pasatiempo del que ni siquiera se queja ya.

 

\---------------

             Es sábado y el pulso de Danny está ligeramente alterado mientras se baja del coche frente a ese nuevo club que han abierto en Beacon Hills.

             Isaac le había pedido a Derek pasar la noche investigando con él, pero el alfa sabía que en la multitud y sin protección era cuando el adolescente iba a resultar más vulnerable. (Aún recuerda al Kanima, santo cielo).

             El rubio se ajusta la camisa blanca que Derek le ha obligado a ponerse e intenta pasar desapercibido, pero sin apartar sus penetrantes ojos azules de su objetivo. Entra por la puerta principal para hacer las cosas de la manera más natural posible, pero nadie le pide identificación ni DNI. El portero simplemente puede ver en su mirada que tiene demasiados años, y quizás es lo que parece.  Se mezcla entre los torsos sudorosos y huele las feromonas que brotan de los cuerpos jóvenes. Son todos hombres, de modo que debe ser uno de esos clubs a los que Danny suele ir.

             No es como si su sexualidad fuera un secreto ni nada parecido, cuando hasta el entrenador de Lacrosse sabía perfectamente las preferencias de Danny, y bueno, Isaac jugaba al lacrosse, así que no puede decir que no ha usado un poco la lógica para prepararse para este plan. Lo que ocurre es, que es ligeramente distinto a lo que imaginaba. Es el juguete nuevo y Beacon Hills no es Nueva York y los jugadores se conocen de sobra. El chico es algo tentador, joven y aniñado con esos ojos azules, sus rizos pajizos y su porte greco-romano. Ellos no conocen nada de su furia interior, de su dolor y hacen un corro para observarlo, desnudándolo con la mirada, relamiéndose de una forma nada sutil. Isaac no sabía que iba de cacería, y que esa noche sería la presa.

             Un brazo lo salva, arrastrándolo a un rincón y las luces de la pista y su agudeza le muestran unos ojos casi negros, la camiseta ajustada del mismo color.

-       Si querías verme, podías haberme invitado a salir –puede oír la voz de Danny entre la música concentrando todos sus poderes en él. Danny es sólo humano, pero no es tonto-. Has tenido toda la semana para decírmelo.

Pero no parece recriminar nada, de hecho su tono es bajo, lánguido y casi un flirteo.

-       No es, no es eso –Isaac puede arrancar metal con sus garras y desgarrar pechos más desarrollados con sus uñas, pero no es bueno hablando y no sabe si puede ser totalmente sincero con su compañero. Derek no le ha dado instrucciones sobre eso.

-       Sé lo que eres –Isaac se sorprende sólo un poco pues aunque a veces su comunicación con Scott falle, siguen habiendo confidencias entre ellos y Danny sabrá sumar dos más dos -. Lo mismo que Jackson –confirma.

Su voz es grave y su aliento huele un poco a cerveza, pero su cuerpo es suave y fresco cuando se acerca a hablarle al oído. Sabe lo que es, pero no sabe nada sobre los poderes de los lobos, al parecer.

-       Te estoy protegiendo -. Los ojos azules brillan, pero no llegan a ser ambarinos. Isaac aprieta los dientes para no decir nada más. No quiere preguntas, no quiere que Danny sepa demasiado.

      Sus brazos fuertes y morenos lo sueltan, sólo para mirarlo, intentando descifrar el peligro en sus facciones. Sabe que Derek es algo así como su jefe y que seguramente lleva toda la semana detrás de él por alguna razón importante, y quizás no decir nada más esté dentro del plan. No quiere ponerse en peligro, ni tampoco joder a Isaac. Desde esa cercanía el chico parece una estatua. Parece frío y distante, pero sus ojos brillan con determinación.

-       Bueno, pues ya que parece que tienes que hacerlo y que prácticamente todos aquí quieren colar la mano en tus pantalones -¿Se ha ruborizado un poco?-. ¿Por qué no pasamos un buen rato y bailas conmigo?

     

      Danny no espera una respuesta, simplemente rodea a Isaac con sus brazos y casi lo empuja al centro de la pista donde los cuerpos sudorosos parecen ajenos a su marcha, aunque algunos se giran a mirarlos. Danny se mueve como si la música estuviera dentro de él, acompasado y sinuoso, demasiado cerca de sus caderas. Sus manos fuertes acarician su nuca y lo acercan hacia él permitiéndole hablarle al oído mientras se mueven.

-       Lo siento –dice al fin. Isaac no le entiende-. Jackson y yo lo sabíamos. A veces me quedaba en su casa y te veía. Era demasiado pequeño para hacer algo.

Sabe perfectamente a qué se refiere, pero no quiere recordarlo.

-       No quiero hablar- consigue decir, tono serio.

-       Yo tampoco –los labios de Danny se acercan a su lóbulo y su corazón deja de estar acompasado, cuando le mira-. Dios Isaac eres muy guapo –es una afirmación medio incrédula, aunque parece sincera, como si se acabara de dar cuenta. Danny le está mirando y por primera vez le está viendo. No hay nada de ira ni de super poderes, sólo el hombre en el que se ha convertido.

      Lo atrae aún más hacia él, notando unos hombros cálidos y fuertes, piel lisa opalescente contra su clavícula. Lo atrapa con sus labios, quizás porque está ya algo borracho, quizás porque a esa distancia los labios de Isaac son tan rojos que parecen sangrar.

      Al principio es leve, casto, pero se va volviendo pasional y hambriento mientras el calor va subiendo por sus mejillas. Isaac es más salvaje de lo que sus ojos prometen, sin embargo sus labios son más suaves de lo que sus muecas aparentan. Se funden, se mueven, y la multitud los arrastra, o puede que Danny haya elegido tirar de él para tenerlo en el pasillo, lejos de la música, en el camino hacia el baño donde la pared los sujeta y hace que no sea efímero.

      Sus piernas vibran y apoya a Isaac en el muro de un rojo desgastado para acariciar su pelo, su cuello, obligándole a ladear la cabeza, dejando desarmada su garganta ante sus labios.  Le separa los muslos y el lobo se arquea en su interior. Danny lo ha acorralado y es un juego por el dominio, pero Isaac está perdiendo.

      Un minuto, dos, o toda una vida pasa entre besos y gemidos que siguen a más besos y Danny se separa, un palmo que resulta demasiado. Jadea, los labios de ambos hinchados y más rojos.

-       Como has cambiado, Lahey –murmura entre suspiros, inspiraciones de un aire muy necesario en sus pulmones, todo el que el rubio le ha robado.

Porque se supone que Isaac no debía ser así. No debería besar como si deseara el contacto. Debería ser vulnerable, asustadizo como un lobezno lleno de heridas no sanadas. Nunca tan seguro de sus manos, de sus labios. No debía ser tan caliente y tan terso. Isaac ha crecido y es como una estatua griega, pero no está hecho de mármol.

      Y lo peor es su sonrisa. Maliciosa y desinhibida. Su cerebro ya no piensa en su padre, ni en Derek ni en los alfas. Quiere ganar la cacería y no va a dejarse dominar. No es un perro al que puedas atar al patio y esperar que no intente soltarse.

      Se separa de la pared y arrastra a Danny de la mano. No lo deja pensar, no quiere arrepentimientos, sólo instintos, nada racional. Si pensara que es un chico, que la orden era vigilarle, si pensara en los años en los que ni Jackson ui Danny quisieron jugar con él se echaría hacia atrás, pero entonces no tendría un lobo en su interior.

      Lo mete en un cubículo y cierra la puerta tras ellos. Apoya a Danny en la pared. Sus ojos castaños alucinan, sintiéndose rodeado por los musculosos brazos de Lahey. ¿Qué demonios está deseando? Su erección le tira en el pantalón y el licántropo la mira con entusiasmo. Debería tener miedo, debería al menos dudar. No sabe qué implica la transformación, no sabe si quiera si está en peligro. Sólo sabe que la sensación de peligro lo hace aún mejor.

      La boca hambrienta se acomoda en su cuello (¿Va a morderle?). Lame, succiona la delicada piel con sus labios, le marca con los dientes, sólo un rasguño que hace que Danny deje escapar un gemido embarazoso. Cuando Isaac vuelve a sus labios está excitado, sudoroso y caliente.

-       Sabes lo que soy –susurra Isaac.

-       No me importa –no sabe de donde ha sacado tal atrevimiento, pero su erección no le deja pensar. Ningún chico del club le había hecho sentir eso antes.

-       ¿No tienes miedo? –sisea acariciando su mentón.

Danny pierde la poca inhibición que sus neuronas pudieran tener y se acerca a él, sus bocas casi tocándose. Siente alejarse el peso de la pared de su espalda. Nota el aliento del rubio en su cara.

-       No –determina antes de volver a su boca. Le da permiso para matarle, pero no puede dejarle así.

-       Ni siquiera te gusto –y durante un segundo la seguridad del lobo se esconde entre los ojos de chico inseguro de Isaac y su cara es inocente, clara. Danny aprovecha para besarle la barbilla y colar la mano por debajo de la camisa. Su cuerpo quema.

-       No es verdad. Siempre me has intrigado –dice entre besos y mordiscos, las manos buscando más piel, la lengua en la clavícula-. Pero nunca te había tenido tan cerca.

-       Nunca había sido tan fuerte –Isaac lo levanta y Danny enreda sus piernas en su cintura y se agarra a su cuello por instinto. La sorpresa inunda sus ojos. No suele dejarse dominar.

-       Lahey me muero porque me toques. Nunca me habían besado así. ¿Qué más quieres que diga? –suspira contra su nariz.

Isaac le demuestra que aún puede crear esa diferencia. Le cree y puede seguir cambiando su impresión, ¿Y qué si hasta ese momento sólo sentía lástima? Él mismo no demostraba mucho más y hacía todo lo posible por esconderse.

      Lo retiene contra la pared y cuela una mano en sus vaqueros, quitando el botón para maniobrar mejor. Tiene los dedos largos y hábiles y Danny tiene que echar la cabeza para atrás mientras sus caderas se rozan. Se tocan por turnos y luego a la vez, enredados como dos ramas y con gemidos ahogados por la música y la agitación.

      Sólo caricias y a veces movimientos rápidos, casi violentos. Las lenguas bailan sin un destino concreto, eligiendo puntos al azar.

      La mano libre de Danny se cuela en el pelo de Isaac. Es suave y algo oscurecido por el sudor. Ha descubierto que cada tirón hace que el lobo se arquee y suelte un jadeo desesperado.

-       Me gusta tu pelo, me gustan tus manos –balbucea en su oído. Es apenas audible, pero Isaac lo escucha como si estuvieran solos-. Me gustan tus ojos –susurra-. Me  gustan esas cosas que son tuyas, Isaac –y parece que le lee la mente y calla sus miedos con palabras. No es el lobo lo que les ha llevado allí, el lobo sólo es el arma que hace valiente al soldado- por Dios- se ahoga y necesita correrse porque lo que hace esa mano no puede ser normal.

El ritmo se acelera y las caderas de Isaac embisten contra sus muslos. Se corre con un aullido bajo, pero no le suelta. Danny se descompone entre sus dedos. A veces son crueles y a veces danzarines, pero no le dejan hasta que está mareado, vacío y repleto a la vez. Cuando baja los pies ni siquiera parecen suyos. Sus manos siguen en el cuello pálido, agarrotadas, su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. No se mueven durante un minuto que dura una eternidad, casi abrazados, casi separados.

      Danny escucha una música lejana que no es capaz de distinguir, sólo es vibración y discordancia “pum pum pum” en el suelo. Isaac sólo escucha el corazón de Danny “pum pum pum” contra su pecho. No se miran, pero notan las sonrisas.

-       Si lo hubiera sabido te habría delatado el lunes.

-       ¿Tan evidente era? –desea recuperar su respiración, pero supone que el sexo hace eso en su parte humana.

-       Digamos que eres mejor amante que espía.

Isaac se separa sólo para poder darle un pequeño toque en el hombro. Sabe que ha fracasado cuando ve los ojos de Danny sobre su boca. Azabache brillando frente a su nariz. Derek va a matarle.

      Está jodido, pero no le importa. 


End file.
